Serenity Selene Tsukino
by honeylove90
Summary: AU. Serena Tsukino is a single mother raising her daughter Rini for the past six years. Darien Shields returns from Tokyo after graduation in a medical degree and deciding to become a doctor in Tokyo General. The chances of the two old flames of running into each other again is there. Shipping SerenaXDairen, SerenaxSeyiaKou
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU. Serena Tsukino is a single mother raising her daughter Rini for the past six years. Darien Shields returns from Tokyo after graduation in a medical degree and deciding to become a doctor in Tokyo General. The chances of the two old flames of running into each other again is there.**

* * *

Chapter One

Twenty-four year old Serena Tuskino is walking with her hand in her eight year old daughter; Serenity but Rini for short. The young mother had the day off and decide to take her daughter to the park with her notebook and pen in her purse. The young mother wore a dark green sundress with matching two inch high heels and dark purple purse with a small bunny on it. Young Rini wears a cotton candy pink sundress with pink tennis shoes. They both have the same hairstyle but the young girl wanted to have her mother's same hairstyle.

"Momma, whatever happened to my Daddy?" Rini asked looking at her mother with hopeful set of eyes.

The young blonde woman sighted dreading hearing this question and shook her head slightly then looking down at her daughter's eyes. "Your father, he wanted to focus on his career instead of being a parent to a wonderful little girl like you." She answered her daughters question with small tears falling from her face.

"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to make you cry." The pink haired child becoming sad as she hugs her mother's legs.

Serena bend down to Rini's level and hugged her tightly. "Oh it's okay honey, it's a part of life. But enough of being sad." The mother dried her tears and use her thumb to dry her daughter's tears. "Let's be happy today and enjoy the park. I can't believe next week is your birthday; my little girl is growing up so fast!" She placed a smile on her face and looking to see those small crimson eyes light up with joy.

The pink haired child nodded her head and begin to lead the way again to the park once again. "I'll always be your little girl mother plus it'll be your birthday too." She said with a smile.

The two girls made into the entrance of the park and Rini's eyes lighted up as if it was Christmas. Rini begins to jump for joy seeing the jungle gym and swing set being open as she see a bunch of kids playing by the jungle gym.

"Yes mini moon, go right ahead. Stay where I can see you." Serena said being serious with her daughter nodded her head and running towards the playground.

The young mother took a seat on one of the benches with her eyes focus on Rini. She put her purse next to hear then pulling out her notebook and pen trying to think of an idea for second novel. Serena had some ideas but she wants to have a believable and strong idea for a story. She sighted closing her eyes as she hunched over to her knees. When her daughter bought up Darien, all the feelings she has for him has come back for her and cried remembering that October night.

_Flashback October 2008_

_Serena and Darien have been in a relationship for five years. Since she was thirteen years old and Darien was eighteen years old. Some people would find their age differences very unusual, disturbing, and odd but they didn't care about the age differences, all they know is that they loved each other that night. But now Serena's seventeen years old and Darien's twenty-three years old. Three weeks ago, Darien took Serena out on a dinner and movie to mark their five year anniversary. After the movie they went back to his apartment and they made love to each other. Three weeks have passed and Serena was late for her monthly bill then started throwing up in the mornings. Her parents were concern about their daughter's situation. After visiting the doctor's office, it was confirm that she was indeed pregnant._

_Now the blonde teenager was still in shocked that she was pregnant at the age of seventeen. She was scared and excited at the same time. She was scared to death of what would her parents would do or say to her. But, she hoped that Darien would be supportive and stay with her through this. Serena made her way over to her boyfriend's apartment to tell her the news and reached at his doorway. She took a couple of breathes in and out. Serena mentally prayed for herself. 'Dear god, please let him be happy and supportive of me with this blessing. Amen.' The blonde teenager finished her prayer and knocked on the door three times._

"_WHO IS IT?" Darien yelled from inside of his complex._

"_It's Serena!" She yelled answering back._

"_HEY SERE, COME IN! I'M PACKING!" Her boyfriend yelled being busy._

'_Packing?' The blonde teenager asked herself and turning the knob letting herself in. Her heart drop seeing everything being in boxes and labeled. 'Harvard Medical School, I completely forgot about it. He got in and he's been studying so hard for the past eight years.' I thought to myself as I walked towards the living room._

"_In the bedroom S." He said with the sound of hangers in his hands._

_Serena walks towards the bedroom and leaned on the door frame. Her ocean eyes look as she sees the father of her child packing his belongings. She felt tears running down her face and wiped them quickly before he notices them._

"_You got accepted into Harvard already?" She asked clearing her throat then putting on a happy face._

_Darien looked up hearing his girlfriend about him being accepted into medical school. _

"_Yeah, can you believe it? I know, it's across the country and you know Tokyo doesn't have the best medical school or program. The United States of America is the country to go, see what the professors can teach over there, and so much to learn." He said being happy and walking over to her. "I promise I'll call, text, and write to you when I can. I'll be back before you even-" Darien smiles drop and placed his hands on her arms. "Rena, what's wrong?" He asked being concern._

"_Nothing's wrong Dar, I'm just so happy for you." Serena's voice cracked with tears coming from her eyes. She covered her eyes and begin to cry._

"_Serena, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me here. Tell me what's wrong? I know it's going to be long distance relationship but-""Darien, I'm pregnant!" The blonde teenager answered as she looks at him with tears still in her eyes. She turned her back to his._

_Darien felt the world just came crashing down on his shoulders then walked backwards seating on his bare empty mattress. "You-You're pregnant? How?" He asked as he put his hands into his raven locks._

"_How do you think? We didn't use any protection, I didn't feel it. I haven't told my friends or my parents, you're the first one to know." Serena said being serious as she turned around to face him. "I'm two weeks pregnant. I'm scared to death." She wiped her tears._

"_Well, if you're not ready then there's abortion; that way you don't have to go through this." Her boyfriend stated as he looked at her._

_The blonde teenager jaw's dropped in horror and couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "Darien Alden Shields, how DARE you say those words? To kill an innocent life because we didn't use protection. You said that you wanted to marry me someday, why can't that be right now?" Serena stated his words back at him._

_The raven haired young man got up from his bed and sighted shaking his head. "Hey, I'm just speaking the truth here Serena and this isn't the right time to have a baby together. I mean we're just literally starting our educational lives and having a child thrown in would make things worse. Maybe when we're both older and establish then yes, having a baby is perfect timing." He stated his words._

"_I can't believe you, unbelievable." Serena shook her head not believing in Darien's words. "I'm GOING to have this baby and so HELP me god, I will love him or her until the day I die. We're through and even though you are the father; you will never see this child and you better hope I don't slip those words out if OUR child ask about you." She takes off her moon crest sliver bracelet and throws on the bed. "Goodbye Darien and I hope you're proud of your choice right now." The blonde teenager storms out of the apartment with a door slam to follow her. _

_Flashback End_

Her cellphone vibrating in her purse and ringing that woke her back to reality. Serena quickly opened her purse then begins searching for her iPhone6 and seeing the name of her boyfriend on the screen, Seiya.

"Hey Seiya, how are you? I'm doing well and yes Rini's doing well too; she misses you like I miss. Oh god." The blonde young woman laughs a little as she puts her pen back into her purse and held her notebook. "Don't remind me, I'll be twenty-five while mini moon turns nine. Yeah I know, can you believe it?" Serena remembering just yesterday that Rini was born but those eight years have passed by. "What we're doing? Well, I decide to get out of the apartment and take Serenity to the park. The weather's just beautiful and I didn't want her to be stuck in the house. Plus I tried to write ideas of my next novel but… I got nothing but a title." She sighted getting up from the bench put her purse strap across her shoulders as she held her notebook in one hand and the other one in her hand to talk on the phone. "How's it like being home again in North America? Awesome to hear that you've been enjoying yourself there including touring also." Her blue eyes scan around the park to see her daughter playing foursquare with three other girls. "You'll be back here in Tokyo by next week? Yay, I can't wait! I'll let you get your sleep. Okay, I love you too. Bye." Serena hangs up her phone and breathed as she closed her eyes missing her boyfriend of now five years.

"Hey Cassie, look over there; it's Crystal Rose! The one who wrote _**Lost Love**_. Come on!" A raven haired teenager pulled her brunette girlfriend over to Serena's direction.

She opened her eyes as someone mentions her writing persona name; Crystal Rose. The blonde young woman turned around seeing two teenagers coming her way and slightly turn her head to keep an eye on her daughter's whereabouts.

"OMG, I love _**Lost Love**_ so much! I was rooting for Mia and Adam to get back together after Nathan kept them apart for six years." "I wanted to slap Nathan for all the lies he's been telling Mia, it's just horrible for anyone including a woman to go through that; six years of your life gone because you have short term memory." The two teenagers being excited holding their books in front of them. "Could you please sign this or us?" They asked at the same time.

"Yeah and not a problem. Trust me, I had to do a lot of research and to get all the facts right to do for L.L including making the whole storyline realistic as possible." She stated grabbing a pen from her purse. "Who's first?" Serena smiled.

The brunette teenager handed her book open to the opening title with a smile on her face.

"What's your name hun?" The blonde young woman asked clicked her pen ready to sign.

"My name is Jennifer but Jenna for short." Jennifer answered her Serena's question as she wrote in her book.

"_**Jenna. Best wishes and hope your dreams do come true. Never lose faith. From Crystal Rose" **_The author signed her book and drew a rose quick but nice to replace the R and gave the book back to Jennifer.

Jennifer received her book back looking at her writing and then jumped up and down. "Thank you so much! You're the best!" She said cheerfully.

"My name's Amira and I just hope someday, I can be a great as a writer as you are." The raven haired teenager girl replied admiring her.

"Awww… thank you. All you have to do is keep writing no matter if its dairies, fanfictions, or your own work. It'll be worth it in the long run." Serena replied spoke from experience and begin to write in the book. _**"To Amira, never let ANYONE doubt your writing and I wish you nothing but the best on your writing career. Best of luck! – Crystal R." **_She autographed the book doing a signature rose flower at the end and giving Jennifer back her book.

"Thank you Crystal Rose, I can't wait for the second novel!" Amira being chippered.

"Again thank you so much, have a great day Ms. Rose!" The two teenage girls greeting their favorite author goodbye leaving the park.

"Anytime girls!" The blonde young woman yelled a little with a small smile.

_**On the other side of the playground…**_

Rini and three other girls were still playing foursquare with one another and sings Cinderella as they passed the ball to one another.

_**Cinderella, dressed in yellow,**_

_**Went upstairs to kiss her fellow.**_

_**Made a mistake**_

_**And kissed a snake**_

_**Came downstairs**_

_**With a bellyache.**_

_**How many doctors did it take?**_

_**One, two, three, …**_

"Oh Sara, you dropped the ball! You're out until the next round." A violet haired little girl name Erica told Sarah who has mint green hair sighted and stepping out of the square.

A thirty year old tall raven haired blue eyed man dressed in a dark blue polo shirt, tan pants, and black tennis shoes. He looked around scanning around for a bench and spots one by the water fountains then walking over to it. He sighted and taking a seat as he puts his head back with the top of his sunglasses hitting the top of his eyebrows.

"I need to find Serena again. Dear god please give me a sign." He spoke underneath his breath then shook his head wanting an answer.

_**Cinderella, dressed in yellow,**_

_**Went upstairs to kiss her fellow.**_

_**Made a mistake**_

_**And kissed a snake**_

_**Came downstairs**_

_**With a bellyache.**_

_**How many doctors did it take?**_

_**One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, …**_

"Same applies to you Anna." Rini told a gray haired little girl name Anna that she's out turn her attention back to Erica as the two girls nodded their head then passed the red ball again.

_**Cinderella, dressed in yellow,**_

_**Went upstairs to kiss her fellow.**_

_**Made a mistake**_

_**And kissed a snake**_

_**Came downstairs**_

_**With a bellyache.**_

_**How many doctors did it take?**_

_**One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifth teen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six…**_

Rini missed catching the ball and running towards the direction of it. Her crimson eyes kept her eye on it while following her surroundings also and seeing it going towards the water fountain hitting at a raven haired man's leg. _'Oh no!' _

Serena turned back around to see her daughter and doesn't see her playing foursquare with the other girls. Her eyes widen in fear and begin to scream her daughter's name out.

"Rini, RINI, WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU GO? RINI!" The blonde mother yelled as she started running around a few possible places of where her daughter could be at.

The raven haired man woke up to reality again as he felt something hitting his leg. His blue eyes from his sunglasses seeing a small red ball next to his feet. He reached out with his right hand holding it into his hands.

"I-I'm sorry mister about my ball hitting your leg." The pinked haired little girl said apologizing to the man to catch her breath. "You see, my friends and I were playing foursquare and I accidently didn't catch it on time. Again, I am sorry about this." Rini bowed her head.

He raised his eyebrows slightly high and looking mid-air to see an eight year old girl with pink hair who has bun shapes on her head and seeing her being dressed in a pink sundress. _'No, it can't be. This little girl has Serena's hairstyle and that means.' _"Hey little girl, it's okay; you apologized and that's all that matter." He replied with a small smile as he took off his sunglasses to get a good look at this girl.

Rinni raised her head up with a small smile as she looked at male adult. "Again mister, I am really sorry if I disturbed you in anyway." She answered being sincere.

'_She's a spitting image of Serena! That means Serena didn't get abortion and this nice little girl is my daugh-'_

"RINI! RINI, RINI WHERE ARE YOU?" Serena yelled through the park and checking every location.

"MOMMY!" The pink haired little girl yelled to her mother's distress call. "Thank you for the ball back and I won't happen again." Rini said her goodbye to the stranger and ran towards her mother's direction.

'_Rini's my daughter, I have a daughter with Serena!' _The raven haired man quickly got out of his seat and ran behind 'his' daughter.

"MOMMY, I'M HERE!" Rini called out as she sees her mother stopping from her tracks then running to her.

Serena heard her daughter's voice and heard it again nearby seeing she's a few yards away. She stopped in her place and ran towards her daughter. She bend down to her knees and hugged her daughter.

"Rini, don't you ever scare me like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack." The blonde mother stated as she looks at Rini.

"I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to scare you. I was playing with a couple of girls, I didn't catch the ball then I followed it. Which lead me to where the ball hit the man." The pink haired child apologized.

Serena kissed her forehead and hugged her again. "It's alright, just don't do that again please." She wiped her small tears from her cheeks.

"Its okay, your _**daughter**_ was very polite for the ball. Don't worry I'm not hurt in anyway." A voice coming near them.

The blonde young woman eyes widen in shock and felt like she breathed her last remembering that voice. Her blue eyes to look up seeing the father of her child and ex-boyfriend standing behind their daughter.

"Long time no see Serena."

"Darien?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow… wow on the reviews, favorite, and followers. I really didn't expect for this fanfiction to be a hit. All I can say is Thank you so much liking Serenity Selene Tsukino and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting; just got done with a Biology test (the joy of it.)**

**Here's Chapter 2**

* * *

"Long time no see Serena."

"Darien?"

The two former couples took a good look at one another and seeing how much they have both grown in the past eight years.

Rini turned around seeing the man named Darien was only a few steps away from her. She turned her head to face her mother. "Momma, do you know this man?" The little girl looked up at her mother.

Her blue eyes looked from Darien down to Serenity. "He's someone I use to know. Why don't you go on the swings for a bit then we'll go see your aunts, yeah?" Serena told her daughter.

Rini nodded her head and starts running towards the swing set.

"Be careful while running there!" The blonde mother yelled her daughter's concern.

"Someone you use to know? Ouch. That hurts Serena." The raven haired man being blunt. "Why couldn't you tell me that you kept our child?" He asked wanting to know.

Serena roses up to her feet and standing up straight as she straightens out her dress then folded her arms as takes two steps forward. "I didn't stuttered with my words; you're someone I use to know. Well… you said that you didn't want our child suggesting to get rid of it. At least I took responsibly and raised our daughter by _**myself **_as a single mother." She stated.

Darien sighted shaking his head as he paced around for a couple of seconds. _'This is real.'_

"I can't picture my life with Serenity and when you said those words to me, go get an abortion. I thought to myself, what kind of person would I be if I ended an innocent life or better yet a mother? That would have haunted me for the rest of my life while you slept peaceful without a care in the world." Serena looked dead at her ex-boyfriend in the eye.

He placed his hands in his hair and breathed out. "Why didn't you… You could have told me about my daughter I just met six minutes ago!? I've been trying to get a hold of you for eight years if you were doing alright and everything. Hell I even try talking to Andrew about it." Darien had is hands in mid-air becoming frustrated.

"You really think I would call you across the country and be like 'Oh hi Darien, even though we broke up. I kept our kid.'" Imitating being on the phone as she looked at him. "Like you would drop your education just to become a father which I call bullshit on in the first place." Serena placed her hands on her hip. "Oh, for the record, Andrew hasn't told you anything about me or Serenity because it was none of your business then and it's not your business now. I haven't had the heart or being a horrible mother by telling the sweetest little girl that her own father that she's been asking for five years and telling her 'Your father didn't want you, I wanted you. There's nothing I wouldn't change.' I don't regret what we did and I don't regret having Serenity; not for a second." She replied being serious.

"Serena, you know that I grew up _**without my parents**_. I grew up being an orphan and I always wanted to have a family until I was older like I am now. There's not a day goes by that I missed or worried about you. I was afraid that you were going to be in depression again like the time we broke up when I was nineteen so of course I call my best friend to check on you." Darien stated as he confessed his feelings towards her.

"You think I would put our daughter at risk? Why wo-" She closed her mouth as she looked down.

"Serena, Serena. What's wrong?" He walked up to her being concern then placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" The raven haired man asked.

The blonde woman had tears running down her face as she looked up at her ex-boyfriend. "My pregnancy was fine until the ending of June. It was the week of my birthday and graduated high school from that June. Anyway, I started to vomiting, headaches, I couldn't stand sight of light, and shortness of breath. June thirtieth came and I was bloated. I rushed into the hospital and talked to a doctor telling me that I had Toxemia; meaning that I had high blood pressure. I had to get an emergency C-section. I stayed in the hospital for thirteen days and the doctor told me that Serenity would never have a normal life that she might be disable or have special needs," Serena breathed out as she catches her breath then wipes her tears and cleared her voice. "But with my parent's help of feeding her food, she's a complete miracle. I felt like I put her a risk and I live with that every day." The blonde woman was being serious as she kept her eyes set at Darien's then looking back on her daughter.

Darien is in complete shocked and can't believe that she experienced Toxemia while she was pregnant. _Serena should have called me, I WOULD have dropped everything to come back here and helped her through this. _He felt like someone stabbed him in the stomach fifth teen times and the breath just vanished within seconds. He placed a hand over his mouth trying to wrap that experience in his mind. "Serena, you should have known that even if we do break-up; we always care about each other. We've known each other's for half of our lives. I'll care about you and Rini too." The raven haired man answering being sincere towards the mother of his child and ex-girlfriend.

Serena nodded her head and glad that Darien spoke the truth about each other about how their bond will always be strong even if they move on.

"MOMMY, LOOK AT ME! I CAN SEE THE STREETS!" Their daughter cheered with a smile.

The blonde mother turned to see her daughter height in the swing. "PLEASE BE CAREFUL MINI MOON!" she yelled being a concern.

Darien laughed a little and shook his head. "It's hard to believe that you're a mother, parent now."

"One of us had too plus my family just loves her to death." Serena took a bit of a jab at him.

The raven haired man felt a little hurt when she made a comment about one of them being a parent. "Her name is Serenity?" He asked.

"She's named after me of course and her middle name is Selene like-""Like the moon goddess." Darien finished off her sentence.

"And she has my last name, not yours." Serena stated.

"Your last name?" He turned his head to face her. "Why does she has your last name and not mine? She's my daughter after all." Darien asked being serious.

The blonde mother turned her head to face her ex-boyfriend again. "Yes, _**My **_last name. You are her father but she's not your daughter since you didn't want anything to do with her. I've been both parents to her for the past eight years. If _**and only if **_I allow you to be in Rini's life." She spoke clear with her eyes seeing his face. "Don't even think about asking me on a date, besides I've been dating my boyfriend for five years and I don't think things would change."

The raven haired snorted hiding his emotions then covering it with a small laugh. "I'll do whatever it takes to win you back my dear _**Princess Serenity **_mark my words. Besides, who's your boyfriend Melvin? The geek who hangs out with you and Molly?" Darien asked.

"Ha! Forgot how much of a sarcastic sense of humor you have there, _**Earth Prince **_and ew, gross! Melvin and Molly's been dating since freshman year in high school. My _**boyfriend **_is in fact; Seiya Kou." Serena replied with a smirk.

His ocean eyes widen with his jaw dropped after hearing the name _**Seiya Kou**_ and knowing who he is. "Are you kidding me? You're dating the lead singer from Three Lights!? How? When?" The raven haired man asked being shocked.

"Now, why would I joke something about that. How? Serenity and I were at an ice cream pallor and I was at the cash register and apparently I didn't have enough to pay for our cones. We were about to leave until a man who spoke with a clear strong voice and said 'Hey Dumping, I'll pay for it!' I looked back at the man who called me 'Dumping' and I saw him; Seiya. When? We've been together as of now five years. I was twenty and he was twenty-four at the time. Rini approves of Seiya and he understands that I will NEVER choose him over my daughter." Serena folded her arms in front of her chest. "When did you get back into Tokyo?" The blonde woman asked.

"About two years ago. Graduated from Harvard's medical school and I work at Tokyo General as a doctor of course. Fields wises; general, cardiac specialist and surgeon." Darien answered the mother of his daughter.

Serena only nodded her head as a reply. "We have to go and maybe we might run into each other again Darien." She said her goodbye as she walks over back to her daughter at the swing set.

"I hope so too Serena, I really hope so too." He said underneath his breath with a sigh.

_**7 hours later… Lita's apartment**_

"ARE YOU KIDDING, HE'S BACK AGAIN?!" Amy, Mina, Lita, and Reya asked with their voice raised up.

"I wish I was kidding but yeah… Darien was there and he met Serenity to top it off. He's been in Tokyo for two years, graduated from Harvard medical school." Serena answered their question as she drinks her glass of water.

"The NERVE of that guy! I can't believe him; five years that you two dated then he got you pregnant and leaves you. Eight years later meeting Rini for the first time and now he wants to play Dad. I call bull on that." The brunette woman said as she cooking up dinner of salmon, fried rice, and mushrooms in the kitchen.

"Motion second with Lita's statement." Reya stated.

"I don't know, maybe he's changed." The other blonde woman shrugged her shoulders. "Amy what do you think?" Mina asked Amy.

Amy stayed silent as she kept her dead down while reading _Silver Lining Playbook _by Matthew Quick.

"Amy?" Mina asked again with her voice raising up.

"AMY?!" Everyone asked with all eyes turned to her.

The aqua head woman had her eyes closed as she raised her head up and opening them. "I work with him at Tokyo General." She sighted.

"WHAT?" All the woman yelled again.

"Ames, why you didn't tell us this or me?" Serena asked sounding hurt a little.

"Because he asked about you, asked if you had your child. I had to stay away from him as much as possible but at work; that's a whole another story. You guys know that I work with ICU, burn unit, and cancer research. I barely see him and when I do see Darien he's either doing his own job or goes home. I have yet to see him going out with us as a staff for someone's birthday or holiday staff parties." Amy answered everyone's question. "I'm sorry Serena, I was just looking out for your best interest."

Serena got up from the ground and walking up to hug the bookworm. "It's okay Am and thank you for looking out for the both of us." She replied with a smile.

"If Rini asked about her father then you have to tell her since she's been asking about him when she got picked on in third grade for not having a father around." Lita said being serious as she grabbed five plates from the cabinets and starts portioning out the food.

"Lita has a point there Rena. You have to tell her." Mina agreeing with the cook.

"You're right and I'll tell her, baby steps. My father will have is gun lock and loaded when he finds out about it. I just want to do the right thing and not to give her hopes that Darien and I will get back together again. Mini knows that I love Seiya. He treats her like she's his own and they get a long great." Serena said as walked back to her seating between Mina and Raye.

"Have you told Seiya about Darien?" Raye asked wanting to know as she turns her head to face her best friend.

"I did about two years in our relationship when he asked whose Serenity's father is. I told him and he's treated me like a queen since then including treating Rini like a princess." Serena replied to the minister's question.

"Alright, dinner's ready. Come up and get your plate." Lita yelled a little putting the last of the fried rice on the plates.

Everyone got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Mina, the day you get a restaurant; I'll be pigging out!" Serena complimented her brunette best friend cooking.

"You'll be the first Rena." The brunette woman said with a small laugh. "Grab whatever you want to drink from the fridge."

"Thank you Lita." Everyone said with a smile nodding their heads.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 is in the thinking process and have an idea on what to write on. Thank you everyone for liking this fanfiction. Let me know what you guys think and happy Tuesday!**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay. Been super busy with homework, school, tests, and work but will never forget this fanfiction.**

**Feedback from the reviews from Serenity Selene Tsukino:**

**Serenityskywalker: Your review made me laugh and I love it! You'll have to see what I'm going to do for Serena, Seiya, and Darien.**

**TropicalRemix: Never doubt a chapter, you'll never know what's up my sleeve ;) **

**Galaxy-Princess: You got it dude!**

**Amelie-de-Lorraine: Thank you for the correction error in the fanfic, I didn't realize it myself. Again thank you and I'll have to read your fanfiction whenever I do get a break.**

**Now, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe Drew never told me about Serenity! Unbelievable." The raven haired man said underneath his breath as he marches his way to the Game Center Crown.

_**Ten minutes later… Game Center Crown**_

Darien Shield walks inside of the arcade and remembering coming here back when he was a teenager and early twenties. His ocean eyes looked around seeing kids and teenagers playing arcade machine games as they laugh and talk. He makes his way towards the counter top and taking a seat.

"Sorry for the hold up. Welcome to Center Crown, how can I take your-Darien?" A thirty year old blonde man stopped in his tracks and walks the other way.

"Thank you for telling me about my daughter eight years ago, you're a real pal." The raven haired stated being sarcastic and getting up from his seat to walking over to his former middle school best friend. Darien stopped Andrew in his place. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT SERENITY OR SERENA KEEPING MY CHILD?" He yelled.

Everyone in the arcade looked at the action between the raven haired man and the owner.

Andrew waved it off for everyone to mind their own business and turned to look at his former best friend then slaps him. "That's for Serena when you told her to get an abortion and leaving her to raise Rini on her own!" He raised his voice letting that anger out.

Darien was stunned on being slapped by his friend. "Drew, what the hell?" He yelled out being confused.

The blonde man walked being the counter and folded his arms in front of him. "The hell is right. How could you tell Serena, your girlfriend of five years that she's pregnant with _**your **_first child and you tell her to murder that innocent life? You're a sick bastard for that." Andrew said being in disgust and turned his head to look the other way.

"She knew that I applied to Harvard's medical school and I got accepted on a full ride scholarship! I was packing up that night and Serena came to my door then that's when she told me 'she was pregnant.' My mind was in complete shock when she said that to me. I told her that I wasn't ready and we were both too young to become parents but I said to Serena 'If we were older, got married, and having career then yes I would have love to be a father.' But I wasn't ready, now that I'm older and have a career; I'm ready to be a parent." Darien explained his side and stated his truth. "I just got done working a shift a General Tokyo and made my way towards the park the next thing I know a ball hits my leg gently. An eight year old girl apologized for disturbing me and I looked down to face her; a younger version of Serena. She had her hairstyle, her face, and manners then I started to realize that Serena never got the abortion. This girl is my daughter and when a voice was calling her it was Serena's." The raven hair replied sharing his first encounter with the mother of his child and Serenity a fifth teen minutes ago.

Andrew takes a seat and placed the bar towel to the side as he listen to every word Darien has said. "And how did you think Serena felt when she told me the news? She was the _**second **_person to tell me the news, next was the girls, and last was her family. Serena was scared to death and had no one to help her out but her family and the girls. She became a single parent right at the age of eighteen years old and missed out on her earlier twenties to raise _**your daughter**_." He looked into his best friend eyes straight forward barely a blink. "Serena doesn't regret Rini not for a moment and I'm Serenity's god father if anything happens to Serena in case something happened to her family first."

The raven haired man shook his head and couldn't believe that he left Serena on her own to raise their daughter. He sighted placed his elbows on the counter top and placed his head into his hands. "I'm very thankful that your Rini's god father and Serena made the right choice." Darien lifted his head being disgusted with himself. "I ran into Serena at the park and she told Rini that 'he's someone I use to know.' That was a jab at my heart when she told that to Serenity. I'll be there for the two of them and I'll be there this time; whatever Rini needs I'll pay for it." Darien stated being serious nodding his head.

The blonde man laughed as he poured his friend a cup of coffee and placed it in front of him. "Yeah, good luck with that part." Andrew chuckled again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The raven haired man asked being serious nodding his head _thank you_ for the cup and taking a few sips.

"You're going to need a bullet proof vest and begging down on your knees. Since you left Serena alone and pregnant; her father has his gun ready to aim at you. Did you really think he'll take _**your word **_over _**his**_ _**own daughter's? **_Think about Darien, you better have one _**hell **_of an excuse for her family to forgive you. Since Serena's twenty-four it's her call and you better hope to god that you don't screw this up. I'll come after you too, she's like a little sister to me and I'll do whatever it takes to protect both Serenity's." Andrew said being blunt but truthful as he got back up on his feet and seeing a waitress with a ticket handing it to him.

"Trust me, I'll do whatever it takes to win her heart back or should I say both of their hearts back. The last thing I want to leave this world is a worthless, deadbeat father." Darien replied being serious and drinking his cup until it's empty.

"Yeah, well good luck on that part." The blonde hair looks at his ticket as he pulls up five single bowls and getting out five ice cream flavors of strawberry, chocolate, rocky road, mint chocolate, and cookies n'cream. He grabbed a clean ice cream scooper and started to but the flavors into the five single bowls.

Darien sat up straight and moved his neck left then right quickly as he looked at Andrew. "Yeah, Sere told me about her boyfriend and can't believe she's into _**that **_type of guys. All musicians _**cheat **_on their girlfriends and/or wives." He replied with a slight envy in his voice.

"Someone's jealous, come on, I'm sure you dated _**a lot **_of women in America while you were in medical school right?" Andrew asked wanting to know as he puts whip cream and cherry's on top of the sundaes. He rings the bell for the waitress to come back to pick up her order.

"I had several women coming up to me to go on a date with but I was focused on my studies that and still thinking about Serena." The raven haired man answered his question.

"Hell I didn't even know you were back, how long did you get back here?" The blonde haired man asked as he presses a few keys on the cash register and counting how much money he made for the afternoon shift.

"I've been here for two years and been searching for Serena since I came back." Darien answered.

"Thanks for visiting, since you've been back. Welcome back to Tokyo." Andrew replied being sarcastic as he pours his friend another cup.

"Oh anytime and thank you for the welcome party." The raven haired man answering back being sarcastic and taking a couple of sips of his coffee.

* * *

_**SORRY for this chapter for being short and didn't want to leave you guys hanging. TRUST me the next chapter is Serena's family's reaction on Darien being back. I hope this makes up for it and love you guys. **_

_**Stay warm and safe.**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the encouragement and sense of humor on the reviews. You know the funny thing about writing this fanfiction… I kind of think of it in my mind then type it out. **_

_**Warning: Slight Language.**_

_**Here's chapter four**_

* * *

_**Tsukino Household**_

"I hope everyone's hungry ready to eat!" Irene said being preppy cheer holding two bowls of cooked vegetables and the other bowl fried rice with chopped up eggs in it. "Sammy! Rini! Dinner's ready!" She yelled with using her hand to project her voice. "Ken, shut the television off please!" The blue haired older woman said being polite.

Serena finished up setting up the table then going over to the kitchen to pick up the paper towel ripped out a piece placing them on their plates. "There's something I have to tell you guys after desert." The blonde woman replied being serious as she walked back over to the kitchen to grab the role of paper towels back into the kitchen.

"What is it sweetie?" Irene asked as she put two big bowls of salmon and steak on the table.

"Darien's back or should I say he's been back." Serena sighted shaking her head as she brings the last two big bowls over to shrimp and chicken over to the table.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The brunette older man raised his voice being in complete shock.

"Ken! Please keep your voice down!" The blue haired older woman whispered trying to calm her husband down.

"Don't tell me you're shocked about this, are you Irene?" Ken asked looking at his wife. "Of course I'm shock but I'm being calm for Serena's sake and now Rini's sake too." Irene answered his question and walking back to the kitchen.

Two footsteps dashing towards downstairs.

"Let's not talk about this in front of Small Lady please." Serena stated coming out of the kitchen with a carton of milk and pitcher of water.

Her parents nodded their head keeping their word and then hearing two voices catching their breath as they take their seats next to each other.

"I won!" "Did not!" "Did so, I'm kidding I let you win because you're my niece." "You didn't have to Uncle Sammy." A seventeen year old blonde teenager said laughing as he put his hand on top of Rini's hair then starts messing it up.

"Momma! He's messing my hairstyle up." Serenity said running towards her mother.

"Tattle tell." Sammy winked joking around as he laughed and taking his seat at the table.

The blonde mother bend down to her daughter's level and fixed a little bit of her hair putting it back into place. "Don't worry I'll get him back." Serena joked back and fixed Rini's buns. "Good as new." She smiled and stand back up on her feet.

Serena took a seat at the table with Rini pulling out her own seat sitting on her right side.

"Let's say grace." Ken replied with a small smile as he held his wife and son's hand. Everyone held each other's head as they bow their hands closing their eyes. "Dear lord, thank you for blessing us with another life and food that we're about to part taken. Thank you for blessing me with a beautiful wife of thirty-five years; who's been the rock of this family through tough times who also gave us two beautiful children. Serena and Sammy. Serena who gave us a beautiful, high spirted granddaughter and niece; Serenity. Thank you again for another day and bless our food. Amen." The brunette older man spoke the truth lifted his head up.

"Amen." Everyone said at the table lifting their hands up and starts digging in.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Ken asked around the table.

"Good, just trying to find something to do besides being in the house all day. I need to get a hobby or take some kind of class to interact." Irene answered his question as she grabbed a bowl of fried rice and getting two scopes out of it then placing it on the placemat.

Serena grabbed the bowl of shrimp and getting her daughter a scope and a half. The blonde mother reached over getting the bowl of cooked vegetables putting two scopes of it on her plate.

"Classes are going alright and can't wait to start Tokyo University in the fall. Math, the joy of it." Sammy answered drinking his glass of milk and getting the bowl of chicken.

"May I have some salmon please, mother?" The pink haired child asked politely as she looked at the blonde woman.

"Yes, you may." Serena nodded her head and scan her eyes over to find the bowl. "Sammy, can you pass the salmon please?" "Yeah, of course." The teenager boy said handing her the bowl.

"School was fun grandma and grandpa! I love reading and we're learning how to write in cursive in a whole paragraph including our names. Math isn't so bad it's actually a fun puzzle to solve." Rini smiled as she looked at everyone.

"That's great to here Rini and I hope you'll love school more than your did." Ken said with a small laugh.

"Hey! Why did you have to tell her that?" Serena yelled a little severed her daughter two pieces of salmon and two pieces for herself.

"Because it was truth and you didn't get serious with school until you were fifth teen years old." Irene laughed a little then taking a bit of her plate.

"I know she'll be better at homework then I will. My day was alright finally got a couple of characters in for my next book and I'll have to do a reading for a couple of chapters in the next meet and greetings at Barnes and Nobles. Seiya is coming back next week for both of our birthdays! I can't wait to see him again. I miss him so much." The blonde woman had love and happy in her tone and taking a bite to eat of her salmon.

"Oh a few days ago, Momma and I met one of her old friend; Darien. He was really nice and forgiving when I accidently hit him with my ball." Rini replied taking a few sips of her glass of milk.

Everyone eyes widen and Serena has choked on her food. Serena grabbed her napkin to cover her mouth and hitting her chest to get her food out of her throat.

"Serena, are you okay?" Ken asked getting up from his seat wanting to help his daughter.

The blonde woman kept hitting her chest and reaching over to her glass of water taking a few sips of it. "Ri-ni, car-eful what to say-" She coughed getting her voice back then finishing up her sentences. "At the dinner table." Serena had her voice back taking a few sips of her water.

The pink haired child turned to look at her mother. "I'm so sorry Momma, I didn't mean for you to choke on your food. I'm sorry." Rini apologized with bowing her head down.

"It's okay Serenity, I forgive you just be say things like that when people aren't eating. Deal?" Serena replied with a small smile as she held out her hand for her daughter.

"You got it dude and it's a deal!" Rini took her mother's hand and shaking it to the agreement.

Irene cleared her throat to change the subject around the table and swallowed her food. "Any plans for your birthday's next week Serena and Rini?" She asked wanting to know.

"That's a really good question mom, I would like to hear both answers?" The blonde teenage boy agreed with his mother's question.

All eyes turned to both the blonde woman and the pink haired child.

"I wanna try roller staking! That looks so much fun to do and Anna told me 'it's fun as long as you keep your balance.' Can I have a roller staking party oh pretty please with sprinkles and strawberry toppings on top?" Rini clapped her hands together begging her mother as she looked into her eyes.

Serena laughed and nodded her head. "Anything you want Small Lady, we'll have a roller staking party at Staking Circles! I'll make the call and see if they have a room available for that Saturday, what do you think mini moon?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, you're the best mother a girl can ever ask for!" The pink haired child cheered as she hugged her mother and her mother hugs her back.

"What about you Bunny, what are you going to do for your birthday? Anything special with Seiya coming back next week?" The brunette older man asked as he finishes up the last of his fried rice.

The blonde woman shrugged her shoulders. "Probably spend the day with Serenity; of course. Maybe a late lunch with the girls and hope to see Seiya after he performs at the Central Theater Center that night. He invited mini and I to go backstage to see him including watching him perform in live. I can't wait!" Serena said with a bright small going across her face then grabbing her fork stabbing her fried rice and vegetables.

"We're going to see Seiya? That's so cool mamma, I can't wait for next weekend!" Rini said being chipper and finished the rest of her plate.

"You and Seiya have been together for what five years now, right?" Irene asked her daughter.

"Enough about Serenity and I; let's talk about Sammy, please!" Serena pleaded wanting no more attention.

"Last year of high school dealing with SAT, ACT, prom coming up, finals, and trying to graduate. There that's all new with me and nothing's going to change until going into a university." Sammy did a short summary of himself and leaned back into his chair with his head turning back to his sister. "And everyone knows that you guys are an item." The blonde teenage boy stating a fact.

"People only know me by my writing persona; Crystal Rose. But now that I've published my novels with a background and a picture of myself; people still call me Crystal Rose instead of Serena. Which I am fine with and it's just another nickname for me." Serena got her point across as she explained herself.

"When do you think he'll pop the question to you?" Ken asked being serious as he eyed his daughter.

"Dad!" The blonde woman yelled a little. "When the time is right and when he's ready. I don't want to rush him and we're perfect the way we are now. But, if he does ask me to marry him then you'll known. Promise." Serena nodded her head finishing the last of her plate.

"Ken, Serena's right! We dated for three years before you asked me to marry you. This is a new generation where people have been in a relationship for years, then having kids, and maybe down the road t; they get married. Things have changed." The blue haired said getting up from her seat grabbed her plate. "Anyone want any cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory? I bought chocolate tuxedo!" Irene smiled cheering everyone else.

Everyone held each one hand in the air. "Give us a couple of seconds for our dinner to sink in." They said feeling full and waiting for their stomach to have room for desert.

_**In the sky, Three Lights on their private jet**_

"So you're going to propose to Serena, on stage in front of the crowd and her daughter? On their birthdays?" The silver haired bandmate and friend asked as he looked at the lead singer. "You have a set of balls I'll tell you that and go for it man." Yaten stated being blunt as he takes a sip of his whiskey with ice.

"Think about Yaten; they've been together for _**five years **_and to me if I dated Serena that long then yes I would pop the question too." A brunette short haired slick back man replied taking off his white jacket.

Seiya bounced a small dark velvet blue box in his heads as he looked at the window.

"You're right on that one Taiki but think about what Serena's been through. She _**has a kid **_by an asshole who left her to become a parent on her own at the age of seventeen. A single mother who had to work two part-time jobs while attending Tokyo University and being a new mother. It took her two years after graduating to get her work publish. Serenity's a great little girl; she's a complete angel. You met her when she was like what, twenty?" Yaten being serious as he pointed out the facts about her past.

"Come on Ya, you really have to focus on the past? Sei don't listen to him. Serena has bought you peace in your life since the day _**you met her**_. You two _**are perfect**_ together, hands down! Every time you look at her, you look at her with love. You pay attention to her daughter whose number one in her heart and you treat Rini like she's your own not to mention mini moon likes you. Her family somewhat liked you even though they heard about you breaking girl's hearts until you became serious with Serenity. You protect the two of them from paparazzi's, rumors, and scandals. To me that's love and the fact that you two never had an argument; perfect timing." Taiki focusing on the positive facts and leaning into his seat.

"Serenity called me two days ago, Darien's been back and now he wants to be in Rini's life." The raven haired ponytail man said turning his head to see his bandmates.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING MAN?!" Yaten and Kaiki asked being in shock.

"I wish I was kidding Serena called me that night and told me everything that happened of course she was shocked. She told me it's her call _**when she **_feels ready to Rini about Darien. I support her on whatever choice she'll make regarding her daughter and I just hope that bastard doesn't try to pull anything on her." Seiya being serious as he placed the small box back into the inside of his jacket pocket.

"And you're not worried that he'll take her away from you?" The silver hair man asked pouring himself another glass.

"No. Why should I? I trust Serenity and vice versa. There's nothing wrong and when I do see that bastard; I can't wait to say a few words to him. He'll regret the day he ever met me and that's a promise." The raven haired ponytail stating another truth. "Besides once we're engaged it'll be a new start for the three of us."

* * *

_**So SORRY for the delay; been crazy busy with a bio mid-term and studied for government. But it's all over now until after spring break. I hope this wait was worth your wild and the next few chapters; let's just say bring in the drama including writing flashbacks for Serena. **_

_**Stay warm and have a great spring break.**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey readers, thank you for waiting and the love of following including favoring Serenity Selene._**

**_Here's chapter five_**

* * *

**_Serena's apartment, Silver Sightings_**

The alarm clock rings at seven o'clock in the morning and Serena stretches her right hand to silent sound to stop. The blonde woman sat up then looking over at her nightstand seeing a prescription bottle and a water bottle. She sights and open to bottle shaking out two small pills putting them into her mouth. Serena reaches to grab a water bottle opening the lid then putting it towards her mouth to swallowing her heart medicine.

"Funny, small lady is usually up at this hour?" The blonde woman got up and walking over to her vanity chair to get her light purple silk robe and putting the robe on and tying the ends around her waist.

She makes her way to leaving her room and heading towards her daughter's room. Serena reaches Serenity's room and lightly knocks. "Rini, Serenity? Are you awake? You have school at eight fifth teen!" The blonde mother raised her voice lightly but concerning then pressing an ear to the door to hear any movement. Serena opens the door and seeing Rini's still in bed with heart alarm clock going off. _'My family has jinxed me, Rini's following in my footsteps when I was younger.' _She mentally thought to herself and walking over to her daughter's bed. "Serenity Selene, it's time to wake up! You're going to be late!" Serena said being cheerful and preppy.

Rini yawned and rolling over to her left side still holding onto her small stuffed white rabbit.

"I'll make some French toast with strawberries on the side!" The blonde mother bribe her daughter to wake up.

Her red eyes opened widely and sitting up to face her mother. "With whip cream?" Rini asked with a smile.

"You got it mini moon, now get dress and I'll get started on making you some before walking you to school." Serena told her daughter to start her day and leaving Rini's room closing the door behind her.

Seven minutes later…

Serenity comes out dressed in her school uniform of a sailor dress with her school backpack and shoes on going into the dining room table.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Brushed your hair?"

"Yep."

"Did your homework?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Finished that book report?"

"You sure?"

"Positive mama!"

This is their routine every morning since she was three years old and Serena puts fresh French toast on a plate putting whip cream on top of them with sliced strawberries and light powder sugar.

"You know why we do this every morning right mini moon?" The blonde mother asked walking the plate over to the counter top and placing it in front of her daughter.

"A checklist to make sure that I don't forget anything, better to be pre-pair now then going to school and forgetting something." The pink haired girl answered her mother's question and bowed her head. "Thank you mother for breakfast and can I have some syrup?" She asked.

"Why yes you may." Serena answered with a smile and getting the syrup bottle from the kitchen closet then walking towards the dining room table. "I'm going to get change real quick then I'll walk you to school. Be ready when I'm done." She placed a kiss on her daughter's head and turning around going back to her room to get change.

**_Three minutes later…._**

The blonde mother was dressed in a mint green tank top with white caprice and white tennis shoes. Her hair styled in her signature way and grabbed her purse by the couch. "Ready to go mini moon?" She asked her daughter with a small smile and look to see Rini running towards her side with her backpack on her. "Yes mama, I am." The pink haired girl answered as Serena unlocks the lock to the front door and opening it.

**_A block away…._**

"Is there anything you want for your birthday Serenity?" Serena asked her daughter as she held her daughter's hand. "Maybe some Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon manga? A bag of chocolate? I would really like to meet my father if that's possible?" Rini answered the question. Serena halt their walk and bending down to eye level with Serenity. "How about this? The day after our birthday's, I can contact your father and go from there. How does that sound?" The blonde mother said giving in to her daughter's whim. The pink haired child cheered so loud and hugged Serena then nodded her head. "Thank you mama!" Rini yelled a little being excited.

The blonde mother stands back up and starts leading the way again. A bell rings a couple of buildings away. "Oh no!" Both of the girls said in fear as they started running with Serena holding her daughter's hand. "Don't tell your grandparents or Uncle Sam about this!" "Wouldn't dream of it!" The two girls laughed a little and within a few minutes later they reached Serenity's school. "Love you rabbit and I'll be here when you're done with school." Serena caught her breath and kissed Rini's head. She pats her daughter's shoulder lightly as Serenity ran into the school before the doors are locked. "Oh I hope to god she doesn't pick up my bad habit as a teenager." The blonde mother said to herself as she sighted.

"Still talking to yourself there Seren?" Darien asked stopping in his place from the sidewalk and seeing the little bit of interaction between Serena and Serenity.

"Damn it Darien! Trying to give me a heart attack or what!?" Serena replied being scared as she places a hand over her heart then placing it back onto her purse strap. The blonde woman walked up to her ex-boyfriend. "What are you doing now, stalking us?" She asked being defending. "No, I wasn't." The raven haired man huffed a little and straightens out his neck still keeping an eye on her. "I was on my way waiting at the bus stop so I can head to the hospital and out of nowhere I hear you and my daughter's voice talking then seeing Rini running towards her school." Darien answered her question.

"I need to head to the hospital too." Serena said started walking towards the bus stop. "Are you sick Serena?" Darien asked being concern running beside her. "Yes. Everything's fine and always do a daily check up once a month to make sure everything is still kicking." She lightly joked but informed and stops at the end of the sidewalk where people were lined up for the bus stop pick-up and drop off. "Don't even joke like that Serenity." The raven hair man said being serious as he stands behind her. "You don't need to be this close to me, remember I'm in a relationship." Serena stated. "You don't have to rub it in my face I get it." "Apparently you don't because I heard that you've been wanting to talk to me." She finished her words.

A big white and green bus stops at the location and unloading people as they get off. "How did you know about-" "The girls of course, did you really think they would keep anything from me? After all, they're the ones that helped me raise my daughter also." "I know they won't and please, I beg of you, please let me be in Serenity's life? Whatever she needs I will go to the ends of the earth to get it for her." Darien begged as he went down on his knees and didn't care if everybody was staring at him. "Darien. Darien, please stand up!" The blonde woman whispered lightly with a small smile. "Not until you say those three letters. Look I know I was BEYOND young and stupid eight years ago with seeing my daughter for the first time in her life. If something would happen to me, I would never forgive myself for not knowing Serenity and I'll do whatever it takes to win your trust again. Please. Serenity Olivia ." The raven haired man pleaded his case. Serena could hear whispering and gossiping. "Okay. Okay fine! Just please stand up!" Serena gave in nodding her head and ushering for Darien to stand back up. "Wish you didn't have to make a scene." She stepped into the bush walking over to the end of the bus. "I had to do what I had to do." The raven haired man stated the truth following behind her taking a seat right beside her.

Everyone sat in their seats and the drive closes the doors then starts driving. "You really didn't have to make a scene there Darien." The blonde woman ran her hand through the end up of hair and leaning back into her seat. "You're right I didn't but it was the only way I can get you to crack under the pressure." Darien replied being slightly serious. "I promised Serenity that the day after our birthdays, I'll contact you and go from there. Can you do that?" Serena asked as she looked at him. "Thank you Serena and I promise I won't let you down." The raven haired man said being grateful.

"You're welcome." The blonde woman answered being sincere and trusting him once again. Her iPhone rings that alarmed Serena as she digs through her busy. Her blue eyes widen with joy seeing her boyfriend's name on the screen. "Hey Seiya, how are you? I'm doing pretty good just dropped Serenity off at school and heading to the hospital then writing for my next story. Yes, everything's okay you have nothing to worry about." Serena replied with a smile rose across her face and placed her left hand into her lap. "You send her a gift? I'll have to hide it from her until seven days. I can't wait for what's in stores for me and alright take care. I love you too. Bye." The blonde woman hangs up the call and could hear Darien doing puckering sounds with his lips. "Jealous much?" She asked looking at him with disgusted. "Of him? Please! He'll leave you before you realize it. Remember his past girlfriends he was 'faithful' to?" The raven haired man recalled Seiya past relationships. "Newsflash Shields, it's called "past relationships" for a reason and oh yeah a five year relationship doesn't mean anything." Serena answered being sarcastic. "If he wanted to dump me then Seiya would have done that a LONG time ago." The blonde woman finished her sentence. "Just wake me up when we're at the hospital, kay?" She put her phone back into her purse zipping it, folded her arms in front of her chest, and closed her eyes as she leans into the plastic material.

Darien looks down to see his ex-girlfriend fall asleep and sighted with his head leaned back. _'At least she's letting me to meet Rini and I just hope that she'll accept me.' _I thought to myself being thankful then he crossed his arms in front of him and his eyes look down at Serena. _'Why didn't I just process the idea of that I had a responsibly by helping Serena to raise our child? I always kick myself in the ass everyday and my biggest regret was not being here seeing Rini being born, her first steps, or first words. There's not a day that goes by that I beg to God to go back into time and wish I didn't go to America.'_ He thought in his mind beating himself up for his past mistake and smiled a little. _'She always look beautiful when she sleeps.' _Darien tells himself mentally and looking up to the bus window seeing the General Tokyo Hospital sign. He reaches his right hand to pull the string down mid-air signaling the bus to make a full stop. The raven haired man lightly shakes Serena by her shoulders. "Serena, Serena wake up! We're here at the hospital." Darien replied gently and could see her ocean blue eyes blinking twice waking up. "Thanks Darien." The blonde woman moves her neck quickly left and right then getting up from her seat and walking towards the bus doors exiting as The raven hair man follows her.

**_Tokyo General Hospital_**

Serena and Darien walked side by side with each other and talking a little bit. "I'll contact you and think about inviting you to Rini's party on Saturday." The blonde woman promised with a small smile. The raven hair man nodded his head with a smile. "Thank you Serenity and I'll get that day off." Darien promised her as they both reached towards the desk.

"Good morning Doctor Shields, here are your reports of what's been going on." A red headed early thirties woman with a beauty mark on her right check and glasses dressed in dark green scrubs. "Thank you Ellie." Darien replied with a small smile and turned his head to see Serena. "I'll see you around and hope everything goes will for in your check-up." He said his good-bye to her and started heading towards his office.

"Hello, I'm hear to see Doctor Stefan Daniels. I'm here for my month check-up. I'm Serena Tsukino." The blonde woman replied informing the receptionist. "Not a problem, take a seat, and I'll ring him up." Ellie answered being professional and getting the phone. Serena walked towards the waiting room taking a seat in one of the couchs and felt her hearts racing in full speed then she taps her feet for a habit. "Doctor Daniel's will be out in a few minutes Ms. Tsukino." The red headed woman said looking at Serena with her nodding her head. _'Please let them find something good, please.' _The blonde woman prayed in her mind. "Serena Tsukino?" A mid-forties male doctor with well groomed brunette hair with green eyes, dressed in a light blue long sleeve polo shirt that was covered by his white, brown dress pants, and black tennis shoes as he walks towards her. Serena stands up hearing her name being called knowing it's her doctor and walking towards him. A clipboard in his right hand. "Good to see Doctor Daniels." "Pleasure is all mine and let's do your check up." They exchange words with each other as the brunette male doctor leading the way an exam room and the blonde woman following him.

Doctor Daniels opening an exam room stepping aside allowing Serena going first as she stepped inside with Doctor Daniels turning on the light switch and closing the door behind him. The blonde woman takes a seat on plastic layout chair and placed her purse behind her. The brunette man grabbed a velcro armband with a small hand held pump and walking towards his patient. "Let's check your blood pressure." Doctor Daniels replied placing the armband on Serena's left forearm and starts pumping for pressure for fifteen seconds then stops. "Heart rate is one thirty-five over one twenty. Are you dealing with any stress at the moment?" He asked. She nodded her head answering the professional's question. "Yes I am, just a little. Dealing with the father of my child wants to be back into her life and just hoping I'm making the right choice." The blonde woman stated the truth and sighting a little. The brunette man takes off the armband and writes down her heart rate and looks up at her. "How's the heart medicine treating you so far?" Doctor Daniels asked being concern. "Been taking them every morning and about to run out in a couple of days." Serena answered his second question. "I have good news for you, we found a match for you." The blonde woman breathed out in relieved as she placed a hand on her heart.

**_With Three Lights in the United States_**

_Cause girl you're perfect_

_You're always worth it_

_And you deserve it_

_The way you work it_

The raven haired ponytail man singing the lyrics as he writes down in his notebook. "Bring the background voices." Seiya ordering his bandmates to coming in after him.

_Cause girl you earned it_

_Girl you earned it_

_You know our love would be tragic_

_So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

_We live with no lies_

_Hey, hey_

_You're my favorite kind of night_

All three members singed together staying in synch with each other.

"I think everything is set. Taiki stay on vocals and do bass, Yaten stay on vocals also and do the drums. I think this will be our biggest hit by far and we're going to top the charts." Seiya replied sounding confident to his friends. "Glad that we could help out, you know with the three of us a hits going to happen." Yaten said nodding his head. "And how much you want to be that once this song comes out, anyone that's married or dating will love this song all night long if you know what I mean." Taiki laughed a little and shrugged his shoulders. "This song is Serena's song and once this song is over; I'm going to ask her to married me in front of Tokyo. There's no way she can't say no to a proposal like that." The raven haired replied being proud as he finished the rest of his lyrics down.

* * *

**_I hope the wait was worth it and can't wait to get started writing on Chapter 6. Don't worry, the drama is about to start and will make time to write minus the fact that I have summer classes for both June and July. I'll be busy and I'll try to write after I'm done with homework._**

**_Honeylove90_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**As I promised; let the drama begin and you'll read later on in the chapter on Serena's health. In the last chapter, I'M NOT A MEDICAL EXPERT or not majoring on being a nurse when it comes to heart rate and what not [use to watch ER as a kid and a few ER shows every now and then.]**_

_**Here's chapter six**_

* * *

_**Stardust Café**_

The girls minus Serena were there having the usually lunch they have every other two weeks with one another every month.

"I think Rini shouldn't see Darien! What kind of man leaves his girlfriend and being concern of her well-being and the child?! I don't see how I was ever attracted to Darien." The raven haired priestess shakes her head then taking a sip of her coconut water glass.

"You have a point Rei but again he's after all Small Lady's father, I mean she deserves to know about her father and Rini would be so happy." Lita slightly agreed with her friend as she folded her arms leaning back towards her seat.

"Do you think Darien loves Serena again? I mean they've been together half their lives until they broke up because he went overseas. I heard that while he was in America studying at Harvard; Darien barely went on any dates and only focus was school." Amy pointed a fact as she looked as her friends as she takes another bite from her creaser salad.

The blonde woman actress lightly tabs her thumb on the table as she thinks then stops. "From what I heard from Sammy, I think he still does. Focus on work that is and Sammy told me that he ran into Darien a couple of times since like what, last week or so? S tried to avoid Darien but failed and they said a few words to each other." She stated a fact.

"But remember girls, this is Serena's choice. She's raised Serenity since the day she was born and it's completely up to her about Darien wanting to be in her daughter's life. If anything would have happened to Seren then we follow her wishes." The blue haired woman replied another fact.

"Am's! Don't talk about her like she's gone!" Mina raised her voice a little. "No she wasn't Mina and we have to think the 'what if?' but keeping that idea in the back of our minds." The brunette woman answered back. "Every little girl should have at least a parent in their lives but that guy and just not Darien, should have a _**hell**_ of an excuse to be in that child's life."

Everyone stayed still for a second and remembering all their fathers then sighted shaking their heads of understanding those years.

"I'm sorry Amy for near yelling at you." The blonde woman actress apologized.

"It's okay Mina and I completely understand on expressing your emotions; get plenty of that at the hospital." Amy explained for her friend's outburst.

"I wonder what would have happened _**if**_ Darien did stay and helped Serena with Serenity." Lita asked herself with everyone else.

The woman sighted as they all tilted their heads back. "It would have make Serena's life _**a lot**_ easier right now." Everyone became.

"Can we change the subject please? All this talk about Serena and Darien is making me depress right now." The brunette woman replied sigh slumping into her seat.

Everyone nodded her head.

"Has anybody got a gift for Rini yet?" Rei ask then taking a few more sips to finish up her glass. "I have a few in mind but I don't know if she would like it or not." She replied as she lightly taps her fingers on the table lightly. The raven haired woman waved her hand in the air for some service.

"I've thought long and hard about this gift; I was thinking about getting a black cat for Serenity. A companion that will keep her busy but teaching her responsibility. I think Serena and Rini would really like a cat." Mina spoke her idea out. "I saw one by the window at the animal store a few days ago and it's so cute. I think the both of them would love it." She finished her sentence with a smile.

"Wow. Mina wants to give a gift that includes responsibility; I thought I would never see the day to come. Good for you Mina, I'm proud of you." Amy congratulating as she covers her mouth while eating her salad slowly. "I was thinking about getting her the complete series of _The Hunger Games_ but a cat's a great one too." She nodded her head.

The blonde sighted as she put her head down on the table. "Why did I have to bring up the cat with responsibility?" Mina shakes her head three times slowly.

All the woman laughed.

"No, no, no. The cat's perfect but _The Hunger Games _not so sure about it. I think the book is too violent for her to read especially turning nine years old. I don't think Serena would approve of it." Lita pointed out a fact.

"Rini really liked the movies minus Serena had to cover her eyes for certain scenes. But she really did love the movies though." Rei spoke from experience.

"Okay, we all have an idea on what to get Rini. Now, let's think about on what we're going to get Serena. Any ideas?" Mina asked the girls as she pulls out a small note pad and pen.

All the woman ponder in the idea in their mind and started to think. Amy closes her book and looked up to actress friend.

"I know Serena wants _the complete series of Edgar Allen Poe._ She loves his work even though she's not that dark and depressing." Amy answered with a smile.

"I'm with Mina on getting a cat, I think it would be great not just for Serena but for the both of them too. I can bake a German Chocolate cake for her, I know she loves my baking and cooking all together." The brunette chief folded her arms back towards her head as she leans back into her seat.

"Maybe Serena could have a female cat and my Artemis is ready to mate!" The blonde actress laugh with everyone joining in laughing.

A female sever comes by to the women's table with a tray in her hand and a smile on her lips. "Sorry about the wait ladies… is there anything else I can get for any of you?" The brunette young woman asked.

All the women looked at one another then looking back turning their attention to server. "A slice of carrot cake cheesecake please!" They all said together.

_**Red Star Cross Publishing Company**_

"So everything is confirmed for Rini's Tsukino party on June thirtieth? Yes, yes it's about fifth teen to twenty kids at the most. Including our own room for the kids having a room them to skate around in? Awesome. Thank you so much for having room for us and we'll see you then. Thank you and have a great day too." Serena replied a smile over the phone and hanging up.

The blonde woman turns her attention back to her desktop screen as she gets back editing a novel in front of her eyes. Her blue eyes quickly scan the screen and correcting the sentences. Serena tapped her finger to her lips trying to figure out how to make a run on sentence into a correct sentence.

"Hey Ren, how's the editing going on for that upcoming author?" A woman's voice asked in the cubicle next to her right. Her co-worker and editor Vanessa asked the question.

"Hey there V! The editing on this novel is well, at least I can't say I'm bored but the storyline's good I'll give it at that." Serena answered being honest.

"Are you ready for your birthday in a couple of days S? It's so cute that you and Serenity share the SAME birthday!" Brittney asked the cubicle to the left of Serena.

"Yeah that is cute and it's a unique way to remember; your birthday is the same as your kids." "Oh come on Vanessa, it is unique and what kind of mother would forget their kid's birthday." Vanessa and Brittney were discussing birthday reminders.

"Yes and no in a way." Serena answered as she pushed herself from her desk. "Yes because, it's another year of us being alive and healthy together. No because, I'm not ready to age just yet and I don't want Rini to grow up just yet. I wish she can stay eight years old." She answered being honest with her co-workers.

"Serena hush girl! You haven't aged since you started working here five years ago. You'll be fine don't worry and you'll be aging like fine wine; think of it as that." Brittney commented.

All the three women laughed a little.

"I'm going to stretch my legs out and I'll be back, tell that to Gerald if he needs to know where I am." Serena excused herself as she gets up from her chair and grabbing her iPhone from her desk then starts walking away from the cubicle office.

The blonde woman's in the hallway minding her business just walking and gentle breathing trying to stay calm. Serena iPhone rings and unlocking it as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello, Serena Tsukino here? Oh hey Mina, what's up? A cat?" She asked with a smile. "No, that would be perfect! Small Lady will love to have a cat around the apartment. Trust me I'm fine with a cat around the house." Serena replied as she walked back and forth through the hallway. "Hunger Games? The book series? Yeah, I'm totally fine with it. I think Rini would love to read the books or me reading them to her." The blonde woman leaned against the wall. "Thank you for calling me on approving gifts, that was thoughtful of you girls." She replied being honest. "Don't worry my lips are sealed on a cat and The Hunger Games. Alright I'll see you guys in five days. Take care Mina, bye." Serena hangs up her phone and starts walking back to her cubicle office.

"Oh my, that bouquet is so beautiful! Seren's so lucky to have a guy give her roses!" "It's Seiya, he delivers flowers every week for the past five years here." "I wish my boyfriend could do that to with me." "All the good guys are either taken, jerkoffs, or gay!" A group of women said as they sighted a little. "Sad but it's true." Brittney replied with a smile making the other women laugh.

'_What in the world?' _I asked in my mind and walking back over to her cubicle seeing a big bouquet of roses and lilies. Another small bouquet of violets and orchids. "Oh my god." I said being surprised and relieved.

A dirty blonde in her late thirties comes up to Serena and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are so lucky S! To have a boyfriend to give you not just one but _**two **_bouquets of flowers. Luckiest woman on the planet." Vanessa complimented her and walking back to her own desk.

"Umm… okay?" Serena replied being slightly confused and walking back to her cubicle. "Who left these here?" She asked her co-workers and started to smell the scent of bouquets.

"A delivery boy came by looking for you to sign off on the bouquets but we signed them for you." Xawn answered having light blue hair color and fashionable entire. "Your boyfriend must love you so much and he's a keeper, don't let him go!" Brittney answered being a redheaded woman with glasses and taking a seat back to her cubicle.

Serena takes her seat at her desk and opening the card from the big bouquet.

_**Dear Serena,**_

_**I'm counting the days to celebrate your twenty-fifth birthday, I have a present I think you would love the most. **_

_**See you in a couple of days.**_

_**Take care my love, Seiya**_

The blonde woman melt in her seat reading the words that her boyfriend has written with her flowers. _'He was more of a writer then a speaker, sometimes.' _She laughed her reminder to herself and turned her direction the other set of bouquet. _'Violet's and Orchids? Who would send me this?' _Serena mentally asked herself and opening the note.

_**Dear Princess Serenity,**_

_**I'm sorry for the mistakes I've done to you and our daughter for the past eight years. If I could change back the hands of time I would. This is my vow of making up to you and our daughter; Rini. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me and I will always love you no MATTER what happens.**_

_**See you soon, Darien Shields**_

Serena had tears coming from her eyes and closing her mouth to keep quiet from everyone else. She cried from the meaning note that was sent by her ex-boyfriend, father to her child. The blonde woman starts to breath heavily as she quickly goes to her small desk cabinet and getting her medication just in case of getting a panic attack. She opened the bottle getting out two pills into her hands and popping them into her mouth swallowing them. Serena focused on her breathing getting back to normal.

'_Why Darien, why did you bring up those emotions again?' _The blonde woman started to beat herself and fanning herself.

"Serena, are you feeling okay?" She turned around seeing her boss Nia stands at the end of her cubicle. "You look a little pale." Her boss is being concern of her employee's well-being.

"Mrs. Ryan!" Serena said being a little surprised on her boss visiting her and turning her head to face her. "Yeah, yeah. I'm okay just overwhelmed with something. It's nothing really. I need to finish this editing before next month. I'm only on chapter six right now." She laughed a little. "I'm fine Mrs. Ryan, don't worry." The blonde woman said with a smile.

"Okay Serena and if you need a day off or so. Let me know please." Nina Ryan said being sincere and walking away from her co-editor's desk.

"Thank you Nina!" Serena yelled a little bit and breathing out. She pays her full attention back to her work and typing back onto the keyboard. Her phone rings on her desk and answering the phone placing it on her shoulder. "Hello this is Serena Tsukino." The blonde woman answered being professional. "Oh Hello Mister Reed, how are you? I'm doing swell… you drafted out the papers from my request? Thank you so much Mister Reed. Yes, I'll be on my way to sign them and sending them off that person. Again thank you so much and see you in a couple of hours. Okay bye." She hands up the phone and leaned her seat being relaxed.

_**Tokyo General Hospital **_

Darien Shields is in his office going over his file reports of his current patients and making note on each file. He hums _**Uptown Girl **_by Billy Joel to keep him sane and company at the same time. The raven haired me has been working on those reports for three hours straight then looking up to see an old picture frame of him and Serena together holding each other with a smile on their faces. He drops his pen and grabbed the frame of the two of them then sights.

'_How could I've been so stupid? If I were to time travel back to eight years ago, I would kick my own ass and done the right thing. She hasn't aged at all and Serena's still beautiful. Serenity is beautiful too, just like her mother. She's the one that got away?' _Darien mentally being negative to himself and leaning into his seat. _'Now Seren is dating Seiya and that that guy is trying to replace me as a father to my own daughter! He won't get away with this, not if I have anything to say about it._

The raven haired man reached over to the right side of his desk grabbing a notepad and started to writing down a list.

**Things to do:**

**Make up with Serena**

**Become a good father to Rini**

**Pay a visit to Serena's family**

"I just hope she liked the flowers I sent her." Darien said to himself and getting a checkbook from his desk draw. He grabbed a pen from his pen mug and clicking it to work. The raven haired man started to make a check out.

_**Four hours later…**_

Its thunder storming in the Juban District and Serena is running through every block with an umbrella in her hand. "RINI, RINI! RINI WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled being fear trying to find her daughter in the city. "SERENITY, WHERE ARE YOU1?" The blonde woman yelled again as she kept running around.

Darien hears a familiar voice as he waits at a bus stop and turning towards the direction. He sees Serena's long pigtails trailing behind her then running towards her. "Serena, what happened?" The raven haired man asked being serious and concern as he lightly grabbed her forearm making her stop in her place.

"I- I was on my way to pick up Rini from school like I always do every afternoon. She, Sh, She wasn't on the steps, Serenity is missing! Please-Please help me find her!" The blonde woman raised her voice with tears running down her face. "Come on, let's go find her! Show me where the places Serenity would go? Maybe she's there." Darien replied being calm but serious and letting his ex-girlfriend leading the way.

* * *

_**I hope this makes up for not updating for months! I've been super busy with finals coming up and don't worry still have a lot of ideas for this story. Again sorry for not updating and thank you for your patience.**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys, I'm BEYOND sorry for the long update and trust me; I have a lot of ideas going on for this fanfiction. Been busy surviving and passing my first semester at the University! I'm also taking summer one and summer two classes. This chapter has been re-edited by xMissWhitneyBexx and all the credit goes to her._**

**_Here's to chapter seven, happy reading._**

* * *

"Rini!"

"RINI!"

"RINI, WHERE ARE YOU?" Darien and Serena yelled through the pouring rain with the thunder adding a sound effect to the city's weather's condition.

Serena was leading by running to all the places where she and her daughter would go to. Darien tags along because he cares for both the mother of his child and Rini.

"So far; Serenity's not at either of her friends' homes or the comic book store. I wonder what happened to her to take off like this?" The blonde woman said recalling the other places that just recently visited.

"Don't worry Rena, we'll find her. Maybe she's somewhere that she loves and just to have fun." The raven-haired man said pointing out a fact and remembers how Serena acted when she was younger. "Since we're together trying to find our daughter, when are you going to tell her about me?" Darien asked her as they kept running.

"Now is not the time Darien!" Serena said being serious and trying to find her daughter.

"NOW is the TIME Serena!" The raven-haired to bring up the subject again.

The thunder cracks in the air with the blonde woman jumped in fear making her stop in her tracks.

"Oh god, I HATE thunder!" Serena said complaining covering her ears and closed her eyes.

Darien stops in his place and only standing two steps away from his ex-girlfriend. "I thought you grew out of it." He said being honest.

The blonde woman's eyes widened as she uncovered her ears and walking towards him. "Grew out of it? Are you kidding me?" Serena repeated his question being serious. "How do you grow out of being fear of something that has scared you you're whole life?" She said being face to face with her ex-boyfriend. "Have you ever been locked outside of your house for three hours in a middle of a thunderstorm with no house key and everyone is out of the house as a kid?" The blonde stated a fact that happened to her as a kid. "You became afraid every second that you would be struck by lightning? I can NEVER get over that Darien! But now I have to block it out because my daughter is out there in the rain and scared out of her mind." The blonde woman said being serious. "What scares you to death?" Serena asked.

"What scares me to death is losing you to somebody else which is already happening right now! You know how worried I was for you while I was away in America? I thought you went into deep depression, went on an eating disorder, or worse!" Darien answered the mother of his child's question being serious and kept his eyes focus on her blue eyes. "What's scaring me right now is my daughter will look at your boyfriend as her father instead of me!" He said taking a few steps to stand in front of her. "What scares me to death is not to have you in my life. You and Rini not being a part of my world, does that answer your question?" The raven-haired man replied with his face close to her.

"Why did you have to wait until now to tell me? You could have told me this eight years ago!" Serena said being in complete shock her hands being in mid-air.

"I was young, dumb, and stupid back then Serena. I still love you!" Darien confesses as he gazed into her eyes and lightly puts his hands on her face then leans in for a kiss.

The blonde woman was in shock feeling her ex-boyfriends lips onto hers and the way he kissed her was with passion. She thought about giving in and wanted so much to kiss him again. Serena stepped back and slaps him. "I'm with Seiya right now and my daughter is missing in this weather and to top it off you kissed me! After eight years later and the last time we kissed is the day we conceived Serenity." She said being pissed and shaking her head. "You always have the worst timing in everything, don't you Darien?" Serena said folded her arms in front of her chest.

The raven-haired man was still in shock from being slapped by the mother of his child and being stunned by her words. "Of course, I know you're with that singer; you don't need to remind me!" Darien replied being serious. "You don't think I know that and she's not your daughter; but my daughter, OUR daughter is out here in Tokyo? If you don't let me see Serenity then I will take you to court Serena and I really don't want to do that!" He pointed an outcome. "You always know that I will always love you and I'll love you until the day I die. Sue me for having bad timing Rena; you should know me about now." Darien said shaking his head.

Serena eyes widen and walking towards him again. "You're willing to drag an eight-year-old through hell just so she can see her own father?" She rephrased Darien's question. "Let me remind you for the final time; YOU left me and our unborn daughter then telling me to get rid of her! From the time she was born, I became a single mom, part-time student, and had a part-time job. At least you had your twenties while I had to work the majority of my twenties by raising Serenity." The blonde woman said speaking her emotions out that's been held up for years with the rain coming down hard on the two of them. "You think I wanted to be pregnant as a teenager? No I didn't but it's a part of life and things happen for a reason. For the record Darien; I sent something over to your office and you should receive some paperwork tomorrow." She replied and tilted her head as she runs to a tree to cover her from the weather while the raven-haired followed her movement.

"What's the paperwork you sent over?" Darien asked wanting to know.

"You'll find out when you get it. Come on, I have to think where Rini would go to in this weather." The blonde woman changed the subject.

"Tell me now Serena!" He demanded and still kept his eyes on her.

"Focus on trying to find your daughter through this weather! Oh god were such bad parents!" Serena said as she paced through the small covered area.

"Hey," Darien said calmly he placed both of his hands on her shoulders to make Serena stop in her place. "You're not the bad parent; I am. Here's my vow to you and our daughter; I vow to be there for our daughter for this I swear to you, Serena. You know I never break a promise." He replied being natural but serious. "What other place do you think Rini likes to go to?" The raven-haired man asked her.

"The arcade! Maybe she's with Andrew right now." She answered his question.

"Come on, let's go!" Darien said lightly taking her hand into his hand then leading the two their way going to The Game Center Crown.

The Game Center Crown

The former couple ran inside of Game Center and catching their breath as they walked towards the countertop. Serena rings the bell six times quickly.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Andrew yells from the kitchen.

"DREW IT'S US! HAS RINI CAME BY HERE?" The blonde woman yelled in concern.

"What do you mean 'us' Rena?" A dirty blonde man asked coming from the kitchen and walking towards the countertop. "Darien's here with you?" Andrew asked being confused looking at Serena.

"Have you seen Rini coming by here?" The raven-haired asked as he looked at his best friend.

"No, no I haven't. Is everything alright?" Andrew asked, reaching into a bottom shelf as he got out two towels. "You guys are soaked to the bone and dry yourselves off." He said handing the former couple towels.

Serena and Darien thanked their friend for the towels and quickly dried themselves.

"No; everything is not alright! I was on my way to pick up Serenity from school and I was running just a little behind. I thought she would be on the steps and she wasn't." The blonde woman answered her friend's question then placed the towel around her shoulders. "I checked all of her friends' houses and she's not there. I started going to all the places Rini would go and I ran into Darien." She explained herself.

"I offer to help find Rini because Serena got scared and I've been with her of all the places our daughter would go to." The raven-haired man spoke, the word 'daughter' rolling off his tongue as he dried his hair.

Andrew shook his head side to side of not seeing his goddaughter. "I haven't seen her came in yet and I know she would always come around this time about now; just in case you stay behind at your job." He stated a fact and seeing the time to be near five o'clock. "Let me get you guys cups of coffee on the house." The dirty blonde man replied getting two coffee mugs out.

"Thank you, Drew but I can't think about having coffee right now," Serena said, worriedly and getting up from her seat. "Thank you for your help Darien and I got it from here." She stated seriously.

"Serena, I'm still coming with you-"

"You did ENOUGH okay? I got it from here. I'll call you when I find Rini." The blonde woman cut off Darien's words and placed the towel on the counter top.

"I hate to say this Rena but Darien's got a point." The dirty blonde man said breathed out as he looked at his sister figure. "It's getting dark out there right now and I would feel a lot better if he goes with you." He replied as refilling water pitchers.

"Drew you can't be serious about this? I can do thi... -at the park! Serenity's at the park, the last place she would go if it were not my parent's house! I gotta leave!" Serena jumped up from her seat and putting her raincoat back on then running towards the door going to the right.

Juban Park

Serenity sat on one of the three benches underneath a covered gazebo with her knees to her chest and her head on top of her knees. She looked out in the rain with tears in her eyes and cried again.

_Flashback, five hours ago…_

_Rini and two other girls were with her playing hopscotch on the other side of the courtyard._

_"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty!" A brunette ten-year girl name Mandy said finishing up her turn and grabbing the rock from the number twenty. She walked over to her best friend and Lyra. "Who's turn is it?" She asked with a smile._

_"It's my turn then Stac is going!" The pink haired girls said with a smile roses to her lips and going over to get the rock from Mandy. She then walks over to the first square and throwing the rock at the number with the number landing onto nine._

_"Rini, Tini, Winnie, Mini!" A red hair nine-year-old boy said with a smirk on his face with his arms folded in front of him._

_"Leave Rini alone Jacob!" A light brown girl with two braids in one name Lyra said going up against the red-headed bully._

_"You don't look like your mommy at all! Your mommy is pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes but yet you have pink hair and red eyes! What are you, a freak? I bet your daddy didn't want you because of how you looked like!" Jacob insulted Rini and laughing as he walks up to her and pushes her to the ground._

_"No. I'm not a freak and leave my mum out of this!" Rini yelled becoming angry as she swipes Jacob's leg and causing him to fall on the ground._

_The red headed boy touched his lip and saw a cut on his lips from the fall. "You, you busted my lip Tsukino! You're going to pay for that!" Jacob said angrily, about to punch her until Mandy and Stacy both kicked him twice._

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH RINI, JACOB!" Her two best friend's said yelling at him._

_Flashback Ends_

"Stupid Jacob! I'm not a freak! It runs on my grandmother's side of the family. It's from mum's side of the family." The pink haired child became upset and tried to dry her tears away.

_'You don't look like your mommy at all! Your mommy is pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes but yet you have pink hair and red eyes! What are you a freak? I bet your daddy didn't want you because of how you looked like_!' Jacob's words ran through my head and I closed my eyes.

"IT'S NOT TRUE AND I'M NOT A FREAK! I'M NOT! MUM TOLD ME MY DADDY DIDN'T WANT ME!" Rini yelled out loud and cried again.

"RINI! RINI! SERENITY SERENE! OH, WHERE ARE YOU!?" A worried female voice yelled through the rain.

The little girl's ears perked up hearing someone, a woman calling her by her nickname then addressing her real. It was her mother and she jumped from her seat walking towards the end of the gazebo. Serenity saw a woman looking left and right around the park.

"MUMMA! MUMMA, I'M RIGHT HERE! OVER HERE!" She yelled projecting her voice with her hands to get her mother's attention.

No more than five seconds later the blonde mother is inside of the gazebo. Serena goes on down to her knees and hugs her daughter tightly then kisses into her cotton candy locks. She pulls away to face her daughter. "Serenity Selene Tsukino, why weren't you at your friends' houses or your grandparents; house?! I was so worried sick about you and I checked all the places that you would have gone." The blonde woman asked, sternly as she placed her hands onto her daughter shoulders. "I was looking all over the Juban District for you and-" She was stunned to see tear stains in her daughter's eyes and cheeks. Serena got up and grabbed her hand lightly as she leads them into a bench then taking a seat. "Serenity, what's wrong sweetie? It looks like you've been crying for a while now." The blonde woman asked, concerned.

Rin wasted no time and hugged her mother as she cried into her raincoat. "Mumma, I'm so sorry that I worried you and I forgot about the time!" The pink haired child said confessing her troubles to her mother. She looks up at her. "I'm sorry that I ran away and didn't think about staying over at one of my friend's house; I just had to get away from school after ended." Serenity got out all her emotions out before finishing and she faced her mother. "I was playing with my friends on the playground and Jacob comes in calling me names then he said 'your mommy is pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes while you have pink hair and red eyes. What are you a freak? I bet your daddy didn't want you!' so he pushed me to the ground and I kicked him to the ground! I'm sorry mummy, I know you told me to never hit anybody but Jacob pushed me to the ground; I had to do something." The pink haired child said being honest and closed her eyes afraid of her mother's anger.

"It's okay Serenity, I completely understand," Serena replied as she spoke into her daughter's hair and hugged her. The blonde woman rubbed small circles on her daughter's back to calm her. "I'll talk to Jacob White's parents again about his rude comments." She replied and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry that you got picked on because of me," Serena said, sincerely and lifted her daughter's chin to have eye contact her red eyes. "You ARE beautiful just the way you are; you're the spitting of your great grandmother Rose. From the tip of her hair to her red eyes." The blonde woman complimented her daughter's appearance. "I've seen pictures of her and she passed away when your grandmother Irene was in her mid-twenties." Serena proved information about her mother's family member. "Don't let anybody tell you differently and I just sent some paperwork to your father and you'll meet him sooner than you think. So far he does know about you and wants to know you but he's going to prove it. When you meet him, it'll be your choice of meeting your father or not." The blonde mother replied sincerely, honest, and caring as she looked into her daughter's crimson eyes and smiled. Serena wiped away her daughter's tears as she kissed Rini and hugged her.

The next day…

Tokyo General Hospital

Darien walked into his office early at three thirty in the morning, getting a key to unlock his office door. He placed the key into the door lock then moved the key to the right and the door opened. The raven-haired man used his left finger to flip the switch to his office and walked towards his desk. His ocean eyes look at the stack of files that stood on his desk.

"Just need a cup of coffee and I'm good for the next fifteen hours." He said to himself. Darien grabs his black coffee mug with a single red rose and a white mask. Then the raven-haired man walked over to the staff lounge.

Darien made his way into the staff lounge and saw some of his co-workers reading, sleeping, eating, and having small talks. He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a glass in his mug and drank it.

"I don't know how you could drink coffee with no flavor there Darien," Ellie stated as she poured cream and sugar into her own coffee mug.

"I've always had for the past eight years. I haven't had that much of anything sweet in those years." Darien said as he put the pot back into the coffee maker. He raised his coffee mug to his lips and took three long sips of the liquid. The raven-haired man cleared his throat as he faced his co-worker. "Keeps me going."

"I tried drinking with no cream or sugar but I like my coffee sweet." The red headed woman said and taking a few sips from her green coffee mug. Ellie lightly wiped her lips with a small smile. "Oh, by the way, something came for you yesterday while you were away. Someone told me to give you a clasp envelope, directly to you. Let me go get for you." She replied seriously and headed back to her station.

"I'm coming with you Ellie, I'm right behind you," Darien said following his co-worker.

Ellie reached to her station towards her desk and got out a small set of keys to unlock her drawer. She opened the lock and drawer then pulled out the manila clasp envelope. "Here you go Dr. Shields. An errand man said, "He needs to read this in private and disclose to anyone." Unquote." She recalled the errand man's words as she hands it over to Darien.

"Thank you, Ellie, and page me when there's anything wrong with a patient." The raven-haired man said to the nurse, nodding his head and taking the envelope. He made his way back to his room.

"Your welcome Dr. Shields," Ellie replied.

So I guess this was what Serena was talking about yesterday. How much of a big deal could this be? Darien thought to himself as he made his back to his office and closed the door behind him. He took a few sips of his coffee and set it on his desk. His fingers trailed through the top of the envelope where the golden plastic clasp was and undid it. Darien grabbed a handful of papers and placed them neatly in front of him.

**_To Doctor Darien Shields, let this agreement stay between you and Ms. Serena Tsukino. On the request of Ms. Tuskino, DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS AGREEMENT IF SO, THEN YOU'LL LOSE POTENTIAL CUSTODY OF SERENITY SELENE TSUKINO. THE PRIMARY CUSTODY WOULD GO TO: KEN AND IRENE TSUKINO._**

**_As you read this page you must agree to everything that Serena Tsukino has requested. Please read everything carefully and call XXX-XXX-96368 once you complete this agreement._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Mark Maroon, Lawyer of Serena Tsukino._**

To be continued….

* * *

**_Yes, I love a good cliffhanger and don't worry I have a LOT of ideas on what to do for the next chapter. Again all the editing credit goes to xMissWhitneyBexx and couldn't do this chapter without her help. I'm rusty on writing and will have help editing until I can get the hang of it again. I'm debating if I should leave the letter as a cliff hanger or let Darien talk to Serena's parents. The next chapter is going to be both Serenity's birthday and Seiya's appearance. Or, should I do the 'What if' chapter? It's up to you guys so please review to vote. Thank you for staying with me on this fanfiction, it means a lot for me._**

**_-Honeylove90_**


End file.
